


Library Cards

by orphan_account



Series: Cheesy Pickup Lines Prompt [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Kaoru attempts to flirt and Kyoya shuts him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Did you remember your library card? Because I’m checking you out!”

 

The cheesy pick-up line was accented with a sexy smirk and a wink from the devil twin. Kyoya looked up from his notebook, sighing softly as he set it to the side. “Yes Kaoru, I did remember my library card. Because we’re going to the library after host club today. Remember? Tamaki wants to look for new cosplay ideas in old books.”

 

Kaoru groaned. “Kyoya senpai, you’re so stupid!”

 

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I am?”

 

Kaoru nodded. “I was flirting with you, baka!”

 

“Oh. I know.”

 

He huffed with a blush. “You didn’t act like it!”

 

“I just figured you no longer needed to flirt with me. Isn’t that for small crushes?” Kyoya stood and stretched; he’d been sitting on that couch in that position for far too long.

 

Kaoru blushed even more. “Ky-Kyoya senpai! That isn’t fair!”

 

“What isn’t fair?”

 

“You’re flirting without even trying!”

 

Kyoya smirked softly. “Am I now?” He stepped closer to the boy. “How about coming out with me to the ‘library’ so I can check you out?”

 

“Ky-Kyoya!!!”

 

 


End file.
